The Return Of Lita's Love
by Jupitarian Princess
Summary: PLEASE R&R PLEASE!pg-13 just in case. A romance between Lita and Ken a little after rainy day man PLEASE R&R PLEASE!


Hey I'm Jupitarian Princess, this is my second fic but this is a romance about Lita.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Is a flashback  
  
**************** Back to reality  
  
That's all you need to know accept the disclaimer- I OWN NO SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS!!!!! Plus if u sue me all I have is a penny ^-^' well bai!  
  
  
  
Lita's Perfect Day  
  
  
  
Lita sat at Raye's' table and stared into space thinking to herself, ' I wish I knew where Ken was I still have to talk to him…about last month'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rain was pouring down on Lita's body soaking through her clothes as she stood in the pelting rain watching after her ex-boyfriend Freddy and crying.  
  
Slowly ken walked up to her and placing a navy blue umbrella over her, he held out his arms to the crying girl.  
  
Leaping into his arms and hugging him tightly weeping on his shoulder with muffled sobs and words they went back to her apartment.  
  
He calmed her down; never leaving her side until she was asleep and thus he left and set a pink rose on her bed and walked to his house.  
  
*************************  
  
Sighing she tuned into the conversation of Serena and Luna,  
  
" LUNA I NEED MONEY FOR FOOD!" Serena screamed to the ebony cat with the gold crescent  
  
" No you don't Serena you just want more rice cakes!" the cat tried to speak calmly quickly losing her temper with the blonde haired girl,  
  
"Yeah Serena all you want is rice cakes" Raye seconded, her dark hair waving in the slight breeze,  
  
"DO NOT!" Serena screamed.  
  
"DO TO!" Raye yelled right back grabbing Serenas' cheeks and Serena grabbing Rayes' hair.  
  
"DO NOT"  
  
"DO TO"  
  
"DO NOT"  
  
"DO TO"  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////2 hours later////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
" DO NOT"  
  
"DO TO"  
  
" Hey anyone want to go to my house and listen to music?" Mina asks over the racquet,  
  
" Sure!" Lita and Amy respond and run out the door  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Lita slowly walked down the sidewalk her green shirt waving in the wind and her darker shorts dangling loosely,  
  
"Oh ken…. How I mi-" she was cut off by a tall figure covering her eyes,  
  
"Guess who" said a deep yet soft masculine voice,  
  
" Ummmm? I dunno who?" said Lita still recovering from the shock, quickly he spun her around and moved his hands….  
  
" Hey Lita" Ken smirked,  
  
"KEN!" Lita screamed and hugged the tall dark haired man,  
  
" Oh I missed you. Where did you go? Why did you go? Who did you stay with? What hap-" cut off again Lita's mouth was softly kissed by Ken and he smiled into her deep green eyes,  
  
" I will tell you everything as soon as we get some food" he smiled at her,  
  
" Your hopeless you know" she smiled and put her hand in his pulling him playfully towards the ice cream shop.  
  
Smiling at ken through the whole story Lita listened careful.  
  
  
  
~*~*~A hour later after the story~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
" Wow you could have stayed with me you know?" she said  
  
" I know, but I didn't want to endanger you, my life is full of danger and troubles that's why I'm always moving and leaving" he said staring at the table,  
  
" But that's what I want!" Lita yelled,  
  
" I want to be part of your life with you, following you, getting in dangerous situations with you" she cried and laid her head on the table crying. Ken slowly got up and sat next to her hugging her tightly,  
  
" Lita…." He sighed and smiled softly holding her against him letting her cry like he's done so many times before, she slowly looked up at him, her emerald eyes glassy looking and her hair sticking to her tear stained face, he slowly got up and picked her up carrying her soft body in his arms.  
  
Slowly carrying her to her apartment he kicked open the door and set her down on the couch gently being sure not to wake her and went back to shut the door.  
  
When he returned Lita was watching him with soft loving eyes and standing up,  
  
"Ken I'm sorry" she cried and hugged him tightly, he softly ran his hands through her hair as the rain and lightning started outside,  
  
" Its okay Lita don't be sorry you have no need to, what did you do to be sorry for?" he asked rather concerned,  
  
" I yelled at you in the restaurant and I got mad and made a big scene," she whimpered sadly, Ken softly lifted up her head and kissed her softly,  
  
" Oh my princess, that doesn't matter to me, come with me I want to give you something" he smiled and took her hand taking her to his apartment.  
  
Part 3  
  
Ken unlocked to door and pulled Lita into the dark room and searched for the light switch,  
  
"Where is it…? AHHA" he smiled and flicked the switch, staring around the messy room still with boxes everywhere the only thing open is a box with pictures of Lita all over it and stuff she had given him in it,  
  
"Now shut your eyes it's a surprise" he said walking away from the box and over to her with something behind his back. Slowly she shut her eyes,  
  
" Now hold out your hands," he smiled and put a perfect rose in her hands and one lily in her hair, she began to open her eyes,  
  
" No I'm not done! Keep them shut" he smirked and turned her hand over, kneeling his armor appeared and her clothes turned into the princess Jupiter's dress and they were on Jupiter again,  
  
" Please my Princess Lita…. Will You Marry Me?" he asked with the most hope in his voice and eyes, she slowly opened her eyes to see a deep green emerald with two rose diamond hearts next to it on each side,  
  
" Oh Ken… of course!" she helped him up and he softly and passionately kissed her dark lips smiling as they appeared in their normal clothes kissing each other continuously soft little butterflies to deep and heavy passionate kisses her auburn hair waving and her beautiful eyes glittering.  
  
Part 4  
  
Lita sat outside in the sunshine of a Friday afternoon under the tree that she first sat under at Crossroads Jr. High with her hands behind her head thinking,  
  
" Hey Lita!" her friend Mina walking over to her,  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked and sat beside her,  
  
" Just…remembering" Lita smiled and held out her lunch box,  
  
"Want some Mina?" Lita asked happily,  
  
"No thanks li-…OH MY GOD! Lita Kino! Who are you engaged to?" she asked admiring the beautiful ring on Lita's finger,  
  
"Ken" was Lita's only reply. 


End file.
